


Drabble: Beware the Ides

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-15
Updated: 2006-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: Beware the Ides

There are three things Duncan knows about Methos that his watcher does not: Methos likes to curse in English when alone; he brings out the impressive languages only when he has someone to impress. This is usually Joe.

Methos never says anyone's name in bed, but he talks in his sleep after taking Quickenings. It's because of this Duncan brushes up on his Latin. It's because of this Duncan takes every Challenge that comes his way.

And Methos holds him tightly at night, because for the first time in centuries he can be close to Kronos and not be hurt.


End file.
